This invention concerns circuit breakers containing two bimetals, one of which is a compensator. Examples of such circuit breakers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,585,068, 4,521,760, 4,636,766 and 4,663,606. The invention is particularly concerned with a non-cycling circuit breaker. An example thereof is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,202.